


Actually, everyone is on the Asexual spectrum

by Practically_Venus



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, Asexuality, Comfort fic, Headcanon, More tags will be added as I write, More to be included later, Multi, NOBODY is allowed to be aphobic, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practically_Venus/pseuds/Practically_Venus
Summary: The Sonic characters all realize they are some sort of Asexual while relying on their friends for support.Note for repulsed/traumatized people: this fic will include the words s*xual, s*x, ar*usal, and other related ones uncensored. If you’d like me to censor them please let me know!
Relationships: Amy Rose & Blaze the Cat, Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Cosmo The Seedrian & Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna & Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Knuckles and Rouge are Ace

Rouge flew down to where Knuckles was sitting, landing lightly next to him on the steps leading up to the master emerald. Knuckles looked up at her for a second, then looked away.

“Hey, knuckie,” Rouge began in her usual flirtatious tone, “What a coincidence that I find you here. Come here often?” 

He didn’t respond. He was thinking. Rouge sat down, resting her arms on her bent knees and tilting her head to look at Knuckles.

“Something wrong?” She asked. 

Knuckles thought about this. No, nothing was wrong. He had been researching all that afternoon, had found his sexuality, and wanted to come out to her. He was just scared. Maybe once she knew, she would want to leave, or she wouldn’t come around to hang out anymore. He swallowed and gathered his courage. 

“No, but… I have to tell you something, Rouge.” 

Rouge fidgeted. “Alright…”

“You know how I really don’t like it when you make dirty jokes about me, or flirt too aggressively? Well, I kind of found out why. Have you ever heard of asexuality?”

Rouge let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, that’s all. Yeah, I've heard of it.”

“See, it’s when a person— wait. You actually know what it is?” Knuckles’ eyes widened in shock. 

“Know what it is? I am asexual!” Rouge laughed, relaxing. She leaned back on the steps and smiled. Knuckles was positively flabbergasted. He had expected to have to define and defend his sexuality against Rouge, but not only was she supportive, she had also come out? His head was reeling. 

“Wait, so… What? But you always make those stupid dirty comments!” He reverted to his default setting, angry. 

“Pssh. It’s my sense of humor. I really thought people feeling sexual attraction was a joke for most of my life. I mean, how ridiculous does it sound? Some people just see someone and want to bang them?” 

“Man… Here I was, thinking I was broken for not feeling that crap when you just got to laugh it off. Lucky.”

“I wouldn’t say that. With a body like mine, I’d go insane if I took every horny teenager seriously. And if you ever say you’re broken again, I’ll really break you. Because you absolutely aren’t.”

Knuckles smiled despite himself. This was so much more pleasant than he’d expected. Time for phase two. “So, what about microlabels?” He asked.

“Love them! Have you found yours already?” 

“Yeah. I’m apothisexual, repulsed.”

“That makes a lot of sense. I always thought your reactions were extreme. Well, you can rest easy, big guy. I’m not sexually attracted to you at all!” She poked his nose playfully. 

He batted her hand away but kept the conversation up. “What about you? Do you have a microlabel?”

“I do! Cupio. It means I’d like a sexual relationship— but I don’t need one or feel the attraction. I just think the action might be neat. Look at us, what an odd pair!” 

“Bleh. Well you’re not getting that from me.” Knuckles mimed gagging. Rouge punched him lightly. 

“Since that’s the case. Can I keep making the dirty jokes, since you know there’s no intent behind them?”

“No—“ Knuckles paused— “I’m still repulsed by the mention. So you’d better stop.”

Rouge shrugged. “Fine. You’re valid and all that. Next time I come to hang out, I’ll bring a standup routine instead.” 

Knuckles hadn’t really expected to get this far. Everything was going so well. Affection for Rouge swelled up in his chest. He’d always assumed she was allosexual because of her jokes, so he’d felt uncomfortable around her. He didn’t want to be seen as sexy or pursued that way. Now that he knew she’d never felt that way about him, he felt instantly relieved. It was like his body belonged to him again. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he quickly turned away to hide them. It seemed a silly thing to cry over.

This opened whole new doors for him. He could hug her and cuddle without fear. Rouge would change her jokes for him. He might be able to come out to everyone else, and they might accept him too. Everything was looking up.

Rouge cleared her throat. “Are you out to anybody else?”

Knuckles quickly fixed his face as best as he could to respond. “No, not yet.”

“Alright, then I won’t mention it. This can be our secret until you’re ready to tell— And I’m only out to Shadow and Omega, so the same goes for you.” She raised a finger to her lips.

“Well, I’d like to tell my friends as soon as possible.”

“That’s so brave~ I can never manage to tell. It’s nerve-wracking.”

“Maybe we could do it together.” Knuckles reached over to hold Rouge’s hand in a show of compassion. “Only if you want to, of course.”

Rouge smiled at his gentle show of physical affection— the first he’d ever shown her. 

“Yeah. Maybe.”


	2. Amy and Blaze are Ace

“Hey Sonic! Do you wanna go on a date this weekend? I can make a picnic and you can bring me flowers and it’ll be perfect!” Amy exclaimed, walking next to Sonic on his way home. Sonic blushed slightly, but just replied “sure.”

“Huh?” This surprised her. Usually Sonic would push her away or make some excuse. “You’ll actually come on a date with me?”

“Yeah, I will.” Sonic stopped walking. He took Amy’s hand in his and faced her. “I actually really like you. Somewhere along the line, I started being happy when you would ask me to go out and looking forward to talking to you. Amy Rose, will you be my girlfriend?” 

Amy knew she was supposed to feel happy about this. The boy she’d obsessed over for years, most of her life actually, was finally reciprocating her feelings. He had asked her to be with him, officially, romantically. Yet something in her died. When he said those words, a sinking feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. 

“Oh,” she said, ignoring her feelings, “I’m so happy. Of course.” Maybe she was just shocked. Surely she would feel good about this later. 

A week passed of her being with Sonic officially. He did everything a boyfriend ought to do. He told her he loved her, he bought her flowers, he went on dates with her. She had fun, but it seemed like that excitement from chasing him was gone. She didn’t feel the same way about him she had before.

One night, she and Blaze were having a sleepover. Blaze was in a stable relationship with Silver the hedgehog, so Amy figured she was the best person to ask about this. She was also Amy’s closest friend. The girls were watching Netflix on the couch, sharing a blanket and wearing their cutest pajamas. Once the episode they were watching finished, Amy turned off the TV.

“You don’t want to keep watching?” Blaze asked casually.

“Actually,” Amy shifted, “I have something kind of serious to talk about.”

Blaze looked at her for a few seconds, then repositioned herself to be facing Amy. “Alright, go ahead.”

“You know I started dating Sonic.”

“Yeah, congratulations.”

“Well, I was wondering how relationships are usually supposed to go. Because it doesn’t feel right somehow.”

“How doesn’t it feel right? Are you not happy?”

“No, I’m happy… Actually,” she sighed, “I’m not. I feel bad. Once Sonic told me he liked me back, I thought it would feel great, but I lost feelings. That’s really unfair to him. I don’t think I like him anymore.” Amy’s eyes started welling up with tears. “I must be stupid to lose feelings right after he…”

Blaze offered her a tissue, which she accepted.

“You’re not stupid. You can’t help the way you feel,” Blaze reminded her softly. 

Amy thanked her, then asked “so what should I do? Just keep seeing him?”

“No, you should tell him the truth. You don’t want to be with him, so why put him through being with an unwilling partner, and why put you through being unwilling?” 

Amy nodded. “You’re right. But it’ll be hard. Man, why couldn’t I just be normal? What’s wrong with me!?” 

Blaze got up to retrieve her laptop and a glass of water. Returning, she handed Amy the water and started typing. Finally she turned her laptop around. On the screen was a subreddit she’d never seen before, r/asexuality, with a giant list of definitions. One of them caught her eye. 

Lithsexual; attraction is directed at real people, but lacking a desire for reciprocation (or with reciprocation being a turn-off).  
“Asexuality? What’s that?” She asked.

“It means that some people don’t feel sexual attraction. I’m not trying to assume anything. But could this be you?” Blaze pointed at the lithsexual definition.

“It… sounds like me. But I’ve only experienced this once, I’ve never had another crush. How did you know about this?”

Blaze smiled. “Well, it’s never come up before, but I’m asexual.”

“What!? But you’re in a relationship with Silver! Don’t you, like, have to be attracted to each other for that?”

“Not always. We have a romantic relationship, not a sexual one. Silver is okay with it because he cares about me.”

Amy clutched the blanket around herself. She hadn’t realized all of the different shapes a relationship could take. She was apprehensive about the label lithsexual. She’d never heard it before, and the realization was sudden for her. 

“Well, how did you know that you were asexual?” She asked Blaze.

“Most of my life, I thought everyone was. I didn’t know sexual attraction was a thing. I only realized it was ‘normal’ after Silver and I started dating and he brought it up, so we had a nice long talk about it. I’ll let you in on something. I didn’t even like him until he told me he had feelings for me. I’m also recipromantic, which means I don’t feel romantically attracted to someone until I know they’re attracted to me. Sort of the opposite of you.” 

Amy thought about this. If Blaze was asexual, and that was okay, maybe she could be too. 

“But I’m not romantically attracted to Sonic anymore either,” she exclaimed.

“Then you’re probably lithromantic too. Congrats.” 

Amy looked at the definition on the screen again. It didn’t seem as weird now as it did at first. It was sort of comforting. Other people had the same experience as she did. 

“Still, I’ll think about it for a few days. I don’t want to be hasty with this,” Amy said.

“That’s alright. Good job. Wanna bake some cookies?”

“You bet I do!” The girls hugged, then ran to the kitchen to start baking.


	3. Tails and Cosmo are AroAce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, excuse me, Cosmo is still alive and with the gang what are you talking about? Nice try, but canon has no bearing on my self-indulgent fanfiction. Also, they are aged up, since they are canonically literal prepubescent children.

Tails and Cosmo’s relationship was misread all too often. They lived together, they went on outings together, and they cuddled a lot. It would take a major societal uprising to stop the whole world from misunderstanding. Besides, not many people knew what queer-platonic meant. It had even taken them a while to figure it out.

Years ago, they had to sit down and talk it out. 

“I never actually liked you romantically. I’ve never liked anyone that way,” Tails had said.

“Oh thank goodness,” Cosmo had replied, “You’re my best friend, and I never want that to change.”

Tails, being himself, had come prepared with all sorts of research about aromanticism. They looked through it together, agreeing with most of the firsthand accounts and sharing their own. They told each other about their previous squishes. Tails admitted he still enjoyed romance movies, but Cosmo didn’t agree. 

“Do you think we should at least tell our friends? I mean, they all think we’re dating,” Cosmo brought it up.

“Nah. Is it really their business?” Tails replied, nonchalant. “What difference would it make if they knew?”

“I guess you’re right.”

So everyone kept misunderstanding their relationship. That was fine with them. It just meant that they could go home, bake some cookies, and fall asleep snuggled up to each other without judgement; and without romantic feelings bogging them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was short, I wanted to keep it simple. I might revisit Cosmo and Tails later!


	4. Sonic is Aro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bi-angled arospike ace, to be specific. (Shadow I’m not too sure about yet, since I don’t know his character as well!)

Amy called Sonic and told him what had happened. She said she was sorry for wasting his time, and they could still be friends, and it wasn’t his fault. Sonic agreed vaguely. If Amy didn’t like him, there was really no point to being together; but as rationally as he responded, it still hurt to be broken up with. 

Once he hung up, he slumped onto the floor. Of course he understood Amy’s position. Losing feelings was something that happened to Sonic as well. Sure, he’d had plenty of crushes on plenty of different people, but they went away soon enough. He’d liked Knuckles for a few weeks before. The same thing had happened with Shadow, Fiona, and Sally, each one lasting a different amount of time but never longer than a few months. He had just been happy to finally be attracted to Amy. It felt fitting somehow, like he was giving her something she’d wanted for a long time, but it turned out she didn’t want him at all. 

He took a deep breath. Hey, on the bright side, he would probably be over her in another week. That deep breath led to tears. “Why can’t I hold down a relationship?” He asked himself in anguish. “Is there something wrong with me? Am I just good for nothing?” 

He remembered that Amy said she was lithsexual, and that’s why she had stopped loving him. It sounded somewhat similar to his situation. Maybe there was another label that could describe the blue blur. He wasn’t sure where to look for this, however, and he quickly shoved the idea out of his mind with more waves of post-breakup sadness. He needed to deal with that somehow. Maybe he should talk to one of his friends about this. He didn’t want to go to anyone currently in a relationship and rub salt in his wounds. That excluded Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Cosmo, and obviously Amy was off-limits. He dialed Shadow’s number on the phone. 

“What is it?” Shadow’s deep voice answered, a bit tinny over speaker phone. “If this is another prank call, I swear I’ll—“

“Hi Shadow, are you free for the next hour or so?” Sonic cut him off.

Shadow paused. “You sound awful,” he finally replied. 

“I feel awful. Have you got time to listen or not?”

Shadow listened to Sonic explain everything that had happened with Amy. However, he didn't have much to say on the matter, so Sonic kept talking. He talked about his previous crushes and how quickly he lost feelings.

“Maybe I’m just an adrenaline junkie. Kind of like, if it’s not fast and intense then I don’t want a relationship?” He finished. 

Shadow responded, sounding as if he were bored, “More likely you’re just arospike.”

“Arospike? I mean, I do have spikes, what’s that got to do with—”

“Not your quills. Arospike means you usually don’t feel romantic attraction, except for sudden spikes.”

“Ohhh. Hey, that sounds like me! There’s a word for that? Wait, so I’m not just a freak? Is that normal or should I see a therapist or something?”

“Google that yourself. It’s not my job to tell you your orientation.”

“Fine. I’m gonna have to hang up then, thanks for the help Shads.” 

“Hey— if you’re still experiencing that spike when you’re done googling, text me,” Shadow replied by way of a goodbye, a slight flirtatious tone entering his voice.

Sonic laughed and hung up. To answer his previous questions, no he wasn’t a freak, being Arospike was totally natural, and he didn’t have to get mental help for it. And he did text Shadow. Maybe he was moving too quickly, but that was his modus operandi.


End file.
